IT'S A DATE!
by TenshiKawaii27
Summary: What happens if the master asks his loyal attendant on a date on an amusement park? Will they have a wonderful time together and have more than a master-and-servant relationship, or will things just stay the same? Day Rikuo x Tsurara.
1. Chapter 1: Let's go on a date

"**IT'S A DATE"**

Chapter 1: **Let's go on a date!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in this story.  
>-<p>

Just want to thank you guys for reading this fan fiction! This is actually my very first fan fiction ever. To tell you the truth, I'm really addicted to this couple right now. They're just sooo cute! Well, on with the story!  
>-<p>

It was a usual Sunday morning for everyone, except for a certain yuki-onna living in the Nura main house, namely Oikawa Tsurara. Tsurara was in a panic. She doesn't know what she should wear. _'W-What should I do?' _She cried. She was looking over her drawer and is looking at some clothes for her to wear, but none seems pretty enough for her. The ice maiden then started to cry. "Yuki-Onna, are you okay?" The brunette said to her as she opened the door to her room. "Kejoro, help me!" She shouted as she dragged the said girl to her room. "What should I wear?" She continued. "Eh?" Kejoro seems puzzled as to why the girl was frantic about today. "Why is it? What's so special about today?" She asked. "A-Ano… It's because… R-Rikuo-sama…" She said while blushing. Kejoro urged for her to continue. "R-Rikuo-sama asked m-me out on a d-da-da…" She blushed even more. "Eh? Master asked you out on a DATE?" She shouted enthusiastically. "You're so lucky, Yuki-Onna!" "K-Kejoro, please calm down. Or the others will hear it as well." "Okay! I'll help you get ready! After all, you've been waiting for this to happen for a long time now…" She teased. Tsurara blushed even more.

After Kejoro had helped the ice maiden dress for a very special date, Yuki-Onna looked at herself in the mirror. "Relax, Yuki-Onna. You look beautiful!" Tsurara was wearing a violet dress with long sleeves and laces. As for accessories, she has her usual scarf, a violet hairclip and high-heeled sandals. The yuki-onna doesn't look convinced at the brunette's words. "You sure?" She asked. "Of course!" Kejoro then looked at the time and said, "Ah, Yuki-Onna. I better go to the kitchen and help Wakana-san make lunch." Tsurara nodded and said 'thank you' to her. She then remembered how her dear master asked her out last night.

_Flashback:_

_Tsurara was helping Wakana make dinner when Kubinashi entered the kitchen. "Yuki-Onna, Master wants to see you." "Okay! I'll be right there!" She said in her usual cheerful voice. She rushed to her master's room. 'I wonder what Rikuo-sama wants?' She asked herself. She then excused herself and came inside Rikuo's room. Tsurara was greeted by Rikuo's day form. "Ah, Tsurara. Sit down." He motioned the girl to sit. Tsurara sat down and asked her master. "Master, why did you call for me?" She smiled. "Ah, ano… are you free tomorrow?" He said as he blushed lightly. "I'll just be here in the mansion, master. Do you want me to run an errand for you tomorrow?" "N-No. That's not it." Tsurara looked at her master with confusion. "I mean, let's go out, just you and me." This time, Rikuo's blush was more visible than before. "E-Eh?" The yuki-onna's face was as red as tomato. "I-If you want to, that is." Rikuo said. "Y-Yes, Rikuo-sama! It would be a pleasure!" She shouted, still blushing. Rikuo then smiled at her and said, "So, tomorrow at 9am?" Tsurara nodded and left her master's room. She was really happy that time and that scene kept playing on her mind over and over again._

_End of Flashback. _

Minutes later, there was a knock on Tsurara's door. "Tsurara, it's me." Once she heard her master's voice, she opened the door. When she opened the door, Rikuo's mouth opened a little and stared at her. This made the yuki-onna uncomfortable. "Rikuo-sama, w-what's wrong? Do I look weird? Or funny? Or..." She was cut of by Rikuo's laugh. "Nope! It's just that, you look really beautiful today, Tsurara." He blushed as he said this words and then scratched the back of his head. Rikuo was wearing a blue top with a black jacket and jeans. Tsurara blushed really hard to know that her master thinks that she is beautiful. "So, shall we go?" He asked. "H-Hai!" The both of them then started to leave the mansion when they were stopped by Kejoro. "Master! Yuki-Onna!" She shouted. They look back and saw Kejoro rushing over to them. When she finally caught up with them, she panted for air and said, "I told Wakana-san that you two are going on a date today. So, she wants to take your picture!" She then showed them the digital camera on her hand. Rikuo nodded and said, "That's great! What do you say, Tsurara?" She nodded. Kejoro took a photo of the both of them. She handed the camera to Rikuo and the both of them looked at the picture. Tsurara was amazed at the picture since it was the first time she has been in one. But more importantly, because she and Rikuo are there together. "Master, why don't you take the camera with you?" Kejoro suggested. "That's a good idea, Kejoro. Thanks!"

The both of them then continued to walk to the station. Rikuo was showing Tsurara how the camera works. "So you press this to turn it on… And then…" "I see!" Tsurara was really happy to know how one works. "O-Oikawa-san!" They were interrupted by a familiar voice. There they saw the blonde Shima running towards them with a smile on his face. "Nura-kun? You're here as well?" He asked, a bit disappointed. "Shima-kun, what're you doing here?" Rikuo greeted him. "I was heading to the station when I saw Oikawa-san walking. What about you?" "We're heading there as well. Why don't we go together?" The ice maiden offered him. Shima was delighted and of course, agreed to join them. Suddenly, there was a strange atmosphere between Rikuo and Shima. They were glaring at each other. Tsurara sweat dropped and just shrugged it off. Tsurara was in the middle of the two boys as they walk to the station. "Oikawa-san, what are you doing with Nura-kun?" Shima asked, jealousy clearly present in his voice. "Uhm… W-We were just…" She was brainstorming for something to say, when Rikuo interrupted her. "We're actually on a date." Rikuo smirked. "I-Is that true, Oikawa-san?" Shima panicked. "Y-Yes. That's true." She said shyly. "S-So, does that mean that you two are going out?" "N-No." For some reason, she looked sad as she said those words. "We're here." They then got their train tickets and waited in the seats. Shima's train came first so he bid Tsurara goodbye and glared at Rikuo. Rikuo smirked. Minutes after, their train came as well. When they found a seat, Tsurara asked her, "Rikuo-sama, are you and Shima in a fight?" "Why do you say that?" He asked as he looked at her. She shrugged. "It's nothing. I thought Shima was angry with Rikuo-sama or something." Rikuo just smiled and said, "Tsurara…" "What is it, Master?" She asked cheerfully. "Please stop calling me Master or adding –sama to my name, okay?" "E-Eh? B-But, that would be very rude for me, master! I am a only a mere servant of yours and I have no right to call you with only your 'name'! That would be very improper!" "Tsurara, that's an order. It would be ruder if you don't follow your master's orders, right?" Tsurara was speechless as she could not counter her master's words. "Yes, R-Ri-Rikuo…" She blushed as she said her master's name. His master smirked at her. "That wasn't so hard right?" "Y-Yes…" Rikuo was enjoying his companion's embarrassment. "Ah, we're here!"


	2. Chapter 2: The amusement park

"**IT'S A DATE"**

Chapter 2: **To the amusement park!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in this story.  
>-<p>

Afterward, they went down the train and walked to an amusement park. "Wow! This is amazing!" Tsurara was delighted to finally see an amusement park. "This is your first time going into one?" He asked. She nodded, "And I'm glad it's with you!" She smiled. Rikuo blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He was happy to know that Tsurara was glad that she would go to her very first amusement park with him. "Let's go!" He then held her hand and dragged her inside. Tsurara blushed as her master was holding her hand. "So, where should we go first?" "You've been here many times already. So why don't you pick first?" "Okay. Why don't we go there?" He pointed at the cups swirling round and round. "That looks fun, Maste- Uhm… Ri-Rikuo." She corrected herself. They went onto the said ride. Tsurara was surprised to see the name of the ride. It was called 'The Teacup of Love'. _'L-Love?'_ She focused on that word. _'Why does he want to ride this with me? Or maybe… he's already rode this ride with Ienaga-san before and he was just being nice to me.' _She sighed. "Next one, please." She was interrupted by the manager of the said ride. "Let's go, Tsurara." She nodded. Rikuo let Tsurara sit first and then he followed. He instructed her on how the ride goes. "You have to twist this wheel here in the middle for the cup to turn." "I see!" "Would you like to give it a try?" "Can I really?" But then, she thought that maybe she will be too excited and ruin their date. "I mean, no thanks. You can do it!" She just faked a smile. _'I really want to try it though.'_ Rikuo suddenly grabbed both of her hands and put it on the wheel, his hands on top of hers. "You're worried you might overdo it, right? Don't worry." Tsurara gave a gentle smile and nodded. While they were spinning, the both of them are exchanging smiles with each other, still holding hands.

The ride was finally over. "That was really fun! Are all the rides here that enjoyable?" Rikuo gave her a smile and nodded. Tsurara suddenly stopped from walking. Rikuo noticed this, turned around and ran over to her. "What's wrong, Tsurara?" "What's that?" She asked, pointing at a nearby stall. Rikuo asked her, "Do you want to give it a try?" "Can we, Rikuo?" She asked, delighted. "Sure. I don't know much about shooting guns, though." Then they rushed over to the said stall. The one managing the stall gave Rikuo a handgun. "Rikuo, what's that?" The curious yuki-onna asked. "It's a handgun. Watch…" he said as he point the gun over the target and 'BANG!' The ice maiden was surprised. She looked at the target and it hit the center circle. "Rikuo, you're amazing!" Rikuo blushed to get such a comment from his companion. BANG! BANG! It hit the target, again and again. 17 shots in a row! His companion was looking at him with such admiration. "Ah Tsurara, do you want to try it?" He asked, handing her the handgun. "A-Ano… But, I don't know how." She bowed her head, a little embarrassed. "I'll teach you, then!" He grinned. He first showed Tsurara how to hand the gun properly. "R-R-Rikuo!" Tsurara was blushing really hard. Rikuo was almost hugging her. "What is it, Tsurara…?" Rikuo pronounced her name slowly with his seducing voice. _'H-His face is so close to mine… H-He might hear my heart beating so fast!' _She thought to herself. Rikuo smirked. His companion is as red as tomato. He intertwined his hands with hers as he taught her how to fire the gun. Rikuo then rested his chin on Tsurara's shoulder. "Now, you have to look here to hit your target." He moved even closer to her face, their cheeks touching. Rikuo then aimed at a target and… BANG! "Look, Tsurara." He told his companion who closed her eyes because of too much embarrassment. Said yuki-onna opened her eyes and was surprised. "Rikuo, it's a perfect hi-!" When she turned to look at Rikuo, his face was only a few centimeters away from hers. Rikuo smiled at her and forwarded his face even more. Their noses are touching and the both of them could clearly see each other's eyes. "R-Rikuo… Let's try it again, okay?" She faked a smile and looked back at the target. Rikuo frowned a little but decided to ignore it. 25 points! For their reward, a big, white teddy bear holding a red heart. The owner gave it to Rikuo who handed it to Tsurara. "For you." he said. The yuki-onna blushed but decided to accept the gift. "Thank you, Rikuo." She looked at the stuffed toy and hugged it tight. _'It's so cute!'_ She said to herself. "Ah, Tsurara. Do you want to eat first?" "Sure!"

They went to a stall where they sell different kinds of cakes. "Wow! They look so delicious!" She said, still hugging the teddy bear. "Which one would you like, Tsurara?" Her master asked her. "A-Ano… I would like the cheapest one. I don't want you to spend a large amount of money for me, Rikuo." She said politely. "It's okay! I have enough money here with me! Actually, I've been saving my allowance for this." A blush crept on his face. _'Do I even need to say that?' _He cursed himself. But since the yuki-onna is as oblivious as ever, she misunderstood him by thinking that he has saved much money from his allowance so it's okay for her to buy an expensive cake. "O-Okay then." She picked a strawberry flavored cake while Rikuo chose a chestnut flavored one. They sat on the table in front of the stall and ate there.

"It's delicious!" She said. "It's my first time trying one." Rikuo smiled at his attendant. "Rikuo, would you like to taste it?" Tsurara asked with a cheerful smile. Rikuo smiled at her and said, "Sure! Do you want to taste mine as well?" She nodded. The both of them took a piece of each of their cakes and was about to feed each other when, "R-Rikuo-kun?" Who else, but Rikuo's childhood friend, Kana, was standing in front of them with a surprised look on her face. "K-Kana-chan!" Rikuo stood up, clearly surprised to see her. Tsurara sighed and gave her an angry face. "What are you doing here, Ienaga-san?" "I was going to buy some food for the Kiyo Squad. It's better than listening to Kiyotsugu-kun's lessons about yokai. What about you two?" She also gave her an angry look. "A-Ano… Tsurara and I are actually on a date Kana-chan, so…" Rikuo explained. Kana gave them a cold stare and said, "Oh, well sorry to interrupt!" She said, walking away. "K-Kana-chan!" Rikuo tried to stop her but she pretended to be deaf and continued her way. "What's with her?" Rikuo asked Tsurara as he sat back down on the table. Tsurara just shrugged. Rikuo noticed that Tsurara was angry. "T-Tsurara… The cake…" He said as he pointed at the cake that was frozen to ice.

After eating, the two of them first strolled around the amusement park. "Ah, I just remembered!" Rikuo shouted as he reached for something on his jacket. He showed Tsurara the camera. "Let's take a picture!" He smiled. Tsurara gave a cheerful nod and hugged his arm. Rikuo then took a picture of the both of them. "Tsurara, let's take a picture on my phone as well!" He asked, getting his phone. Rikuo then looked at the picture and smiled. He put the camera back on his pocket. He then changed the background picture of his cell phone to the picture of them together. They took some more pictures of them being together. They also took pictures of them going into rides.


	3. Chapter 3: The feelings I have for you

"**IT'S A DATE"**

Chapter 3: **The feeling I have for you…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in this story.  
>-<p>

Everyone, I'm sorry if there are ever any OOCs in my story… though I tried my best to keep them in character. Anyway, I think one more chapter after this one then I'm done. Whew! It's really hard to make a fan fiction but its really worth it! ^^ And I would also like to thank those people who reviewed my work! I was really motivated! Thank you sooo much! Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

The sun was finally setting. "Today was really fun, Rikuo." Tsurara said. "Did you have fun too?"

"Of course! But before this day is over, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" She asked, confused. Rikuo grabbed her hand and led her to a hill. It was the highest place in the whole amusement park. They leaned on the fence and looked at the sunset together.

"It's pretty!" Tsurara smiled.

"Yeah, you are..." Rikuo answered. He was not looking at the sunset, but at the ice maiden beside him.

"Eh?" She looked at him with a red face. Rikuo smiled at her and looked at the sunset.

"The scenery makes you forget your problems, doesn't it?" Tsurara then lowered her face.

"Rikuo… I'm sorry." "What?" Rikuo was surprised. "What are you saying sorry for?"

"I-It's because I'm such a useless guardian that Rikuo always have problems. Maybe, I'm not even fit to be at the main house… Maybe I-!"

"Stop it!" She was cut off by an angry Rikuo. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"But, Rikuo, I couldn't even protect you. In the end, you were the one who was saving me. I'm pathetic."

She looked at his face. She started to cry. "A-And, also this day… You spend it all on me, because you don't want me to feel down. I'm so-…"

"Oi! I said stop it!" He cut her off once again. "Tsurara… I spent the whole day with you today, because I want to be with you. You're not useless or pathetic. You're a very special yuki-onna, Tsurara."

"But master-!" Rikuo then put one of his hands on Tsurara's cheek and caressed it. He couldn't control himself any longer. He was looking at the yuki-onna's lips. Tsurara just look at him, she couldn't move. She was too focused on how they're faces were so close to each other. Rikuo leaned in closer and closer to her. "R-Rikuo…" She said as she closed her eyes slowly. Their lips were only centimeters away from each other. Rikuo could feel the maiden's icy cold breath. Their lips are brushing with each other.

"Nura-kun! Oikawa-san!" They opened their eyes to see the whole Kiyo squad looking at them.

"Kiyotsugu! I said to wait for them until they're done kissing!" Maki scolded him. "But…" "Now you've ruined the atmosphere!" Torii added. Kana averted her eyes away from them.

"E-Everyone… What are you doing here?" Rikuo said as he and Tsurara's face went red. They blushed being seen by their friends _almost _kissing. _'Damn it.'_ Rikuo cursed them. _'Why did they have to show up now of all time?'_

They both ran down the hill to join them. "Well, Yura-kun here says that she senses a huge amount of yokai energy here in the amusement park. We followed the yokai energy and found you two here instead, enjoying the presence of each other." Kiyotsugu teased. Both blushed really hard.

"It's strange though… I definitely felt a yokai aura." Yura said. "M-Maybe you just made a mistake, Kekain-san…" Tsurara faked a smile.

"No. I still sense it… yokai aura." Yura looked around to know if any yokai was watching them. Rikuo then turned his attention to the brunette. "Kana-chan…"

Kana just faked a smile and said, "Ah, don't worry about me, Rikuo-kun! I'm fine, really!"

"No, you're not. I know when you're fine and when you're not. What's the matter?" Rikuo asked, worried. Kana dragged him away from the group who was still busy talking to each other.

"R-Rikuo-kun… W-What is your relationship to Oikawa-san? Tell me the truth." She said.

"E-Eh? Relationship? Me? Tsurara?" He panicked.

Kana gave him a cold stare and asked, "Rikuo-kun, every time we talk about Oikawa-san, you seem to be in a panic. It's like when it's about her, your mind suddenly goes blank and couldn't say anything!"

Rikuo looked down. _'She's right. She's completely right.' _"Rikuo-kun… I have something I want to say to you for a long time now." She said, blushing. "What is it?"

"To tell you the truth, I… I… I LIKE YOU, RIKUO-KUN!" She shouted. Rikuo was surprised to hear that his childhood friend was in love with him all this time. But he was even more surprised to hear someone hiding in the bushes.

"Tsurara!" He shouted, but the silhouette continued to run away. "K-Kana-chan, I'm sorry, but I need to go to Tsurara right away." After saying these words, he ran after Tsurara and left Kana all alone, confused.

"Where are you going..." Shima asked her but she didn't take notice of them at all and just continued running. "O-Oikawa-san?"

"Ah, minna. Do you know where Tsurara went?" Rikuo asked the Kiyo squad. "Yeah, we just saw her. She was running really fast. I wonder why, though." Rikuo then gritted his teeth and continued to run,

"Oi, Tsurara! Tsurara!" Then Kana appeared. She was in a really bad mood.

"I'm going home." She stormed off. "What's with them?" Maki asked to no one. The Kiyo squad just shrugged.

'_I knew it! Ienaga-san is in love with Rikuo! I knew it!' _The ice maiden said to herself as she cried. She stopped running when she reached a deserted riverbank. There, she sat and cried herself out.

"Rikuo, no… Master, I know that Ienaga-san is a very important person to you. She's your childhood friend, after all. But, if you ever… if you ever like her back, I… I…" She cried harder. "I don't know… w-what I should do… I don't have any rights to question your decision… So… So I-If ever you like her back, I guess, I'll just have to a-accept that." She stopped and looked at her reflection in the water. "B-But Rikuo-sama, what exactly am I to you?" She yelled really hard this time.

"Tsurara…" She was shocked to hear someone's voice. More importantly, it was her master's voice.

"M-Master! What are you-! But she suddenly lost her balance and almost fell into the river. Luckily, Rikuo stopped her from falling. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other holding her hand. She couldn't help but to look into his big, brown eyes. She couldn't help but to think how adorable his face is.

"Careful, Tsurara." Rikuo whispered in Tsurara's ear. His breath tickled her ear, making her blush.

"R-Rikuo-sama!" She shouted. She unconsciously pushed Rikuo away from her and made him fall on the grass.

"Ouch!" He said as he scratched his back.

"M-Master, I'm so sorry, I just…" She explained as she sat down on the grass next to him. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She looked down to hide her face. Tears fell from her eyes. Rikuo panicked. He thought of ways to calm her down.

"Tsurara, it's nothing really! Look, I'm fine!" She clenched her fists on her lap. "Tsurara… It's fine."

"It's not just that. You… You left Ienaga-san there, all alone… after she confessed to you… because of me." Rikuo patted her head like she was a little kid and smiled warmly at her.

"Its okay, Tsurara." "No, it's not!" She yelled. Rikuo was surprised.

"It's not okay! She's your childhood friend… She's your 'special person', and you left her there to look for me…"

"Tsurara… If you think Kana-chan is my special person… then why do you think I went all the way here just lo look for you?" Rikuo then pulled her into a tight hug.

"M-Master! What are you-?" But before Tsurara could finish, Rikuo whispered into her ear, "You are my special person, Tsurara…" Tsurara pulled away and looked directly into his eyes. She was completely shocked. Rikuo then wiped away her tears with one hand and caressed her hair with the other. He was looking into her lips as he leaned in closer to her. He couldn't control himself anymore and kissed her. The yuki-onna was completely shocked at his master's actions. She tried breaking the kiss but ended up pulling him even closer. It's like a dream come true for the both of them. They thought that they'll forever have a master-servant relationship. But now, everything changed as they share a passionate, loving kiss for each other.

Also, thanks for those who comment...  
><strong>Straight Guy<strong>- Thank you so much! I got really motivated by your comment! I really really appreciate it! I was really happy that you found no typo errors... ^^  
><strong>Evelyn2ndNature<strong>- Thank you! I'm really addicted to this pairing.. They're just too adorable... I hope I made it 'ROCK'... XD  
><strong> Lonely Athena<strong>- Thank you for the advice! Though I don't know when to put breaks though ^^# Anyway, I hope this helps...  
><strong>I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS WELL! AND REALLY... THAN YOU SOOO MUCH!<strong>


	4. Bonus Chapter: Boyfriend x Girlfriend

"**IT'S A DATE"**

Bonus chapter: **Boyfriend x Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in this story.  
>-<p>

Everyone, This is the last chapter! Please review! I'm really sorry if this chapter is not that good. I suddenly went blank after the last chapter and didn't know what to do next… I'm really sorry! T.T I think some characters are a real OOC here, so beware! I made this as a bonus story since the 3rd chapter can already be considered as the end of the story (and also because this chapter isn't that good) Anyway, on with the story…

"Rikuo-sama! Please wake up or we're going to be late for school!" The yuki-onna said as she opened the door to his room.

"Five more minutes." He said as pulled the covers over his head.

"But master, we'll be late for school!" Tsurara complained. "Besides, it's a really nice day today. Look!"

She said as she opened the window. Indeed, it was a fine day. Rikuo yawned as he sat on his futon and

stretched his hand. He then went to the yuki-onna and pinned her to the wall. "M-Master, Wha-!"

Rikuo leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll go in two conditions: One, I told you not to

call me master or add –sama to my name before, didn't I?" "H-Hai, Rikuo." The yuki-onna's face went

redder.

"And second, I'll go to school if you went on another date with me today." He smirked.

"What? B-But I have to do a lot of chores today! I don't have the time…" The yuki-onna protested.

"Well then, I guess I'll just skip school today since you wouldn't agree to my conditions." He sighed.

"B-But you have to go to school!" She said. Rikuo pretended not to hear her.

"F-Fine…" She muttered. "What was that?" Rikuo teased. He was enjoying this. "Fine! I'll go on a date

with Rikuo-sama…" She said loudly. Rikuo smirked and patted her head.

"Good girl. Let's go! We don't want to miss school now do we?" He smiled.

When they reached the school… "Ah! There you are!" Kiyotsugu shouted at the pair who just came. "Ah, Kiyotsugu-kun! Everyone!" Rikuo gave them a cheerful smile as he waved on of his hand. His other hand was holding his girlfriend's hand. They went over to the group.

"Eh, where's Kana-chan?" was the first thing Rikuo noticed. Somehow, Tsurara felt a pang in her heart that her master was looking for Kana. "She didn't go to school today." Torii said.

"Forget that. So… are you two an item now?" Maki asked as she pointed at the couple's intertwined hands.

"O-Oikawa-san? I-Is that true?" Shima asked. Both of them smiled at each other and nodded. Rikuo smirked at Shima and asked him, "What're you gonna do about it?" He challenged Shima to a fight for the maiden's heart.

"J-Just you watch, Nura-kun! I'll get Tsurara from you!" He said as he ran away from the gang and went who-knows-where.

"Like he can do that…" Rikuo smirked. "Ah, minna. Tsurara and I have to go to class now. Bye!" After saying these words, he dragged Tsurara at the back of the school and kissed her passionately.

The both of them went to their classes with a smile on their face.

What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! I think Rikuo is a total OOC here… I'm really sorry! Anyway, I hope you like it…


End file.
